Clue Hunters V2
by LUCASLUCIAN
Summary: This is a preview of the third book in the new clue hunters series because i have 0 patience :


CHAPTER 1-THE LUDWIG CONSPIRACY THING

Carson held up the report. "Wow, this guy has some imagination" Ivy "That guy is your relative, King Ludwig II of Bavaria" "This Psychological Report makes him sound crazy" Carson remarked. Ivy pulled her Ipad out of her backpack and quickly searched on Britannica.

King Ludwig the II of Bavaria was born in 1845 to King Maximillian II and Princess Marie of Prussia. He was named after his grandfather, Ludwig I, but was originally to be named Otto. The name Otto was passed on to his younger brother. When his father died, Ludwig took the throne at age 18. He had a passion for beauty and art and built many extravagant castles. He also began to show signs of mental illness: He was antisocial, abusive, and also was known to have conversations with imaginary people. In March of the year 1886, Dr. Bernard Von Gudden filed an extensive medical report calling Ludwig unfit to rule. "I think this is a little over the top, I think someone wanted Ludwig out of power" Ivy said. "If not Von Gudden, then who?" Carson asked. Ivy continued reading-

His uncle, Prince Luitpold became the regent, and would soon rule Bavaria. 4 days after Ludwig was usurped, he asked Von Gudden to take a walk with him. One day later, they were found dead-drowned in Shallow Water.

"Can we conclude Von Gudden and Luitpold are in Cahoots?" Carson asked. "Yes, but why were the two killed, I don't think it was Ludwig and Luitpold wouldn't kill his own partner" Ivy replied. "Maybe Von Gudden demanded pay?" "No, Luitpold is a rich prince he wouldn't mind giving away a sum of money" Ivy returned. "Then I think we should find out why Von Gudden and Luitpold teamed up" Carson suggested, although it was more of an order. "Looks like we fly to Bavaria" Ivy stated. "First Class" Carson reminded her.

CHAPTER 2

Carson and Ivy arrived at the Bavarian airport at around noon of the next day. "We should visit Neuschwanstein Castle first" Ivy suggested "its Ludwig's biggest castle and the one built around the time he died. "So you think he hid a clue in there?" Carson asked. "Precisely" Ivy answered.

Later that afternoon, they arrived as they gazed up at the majestic sight before them. "It's beautiful" Ivy mused. "Quite the work of art" Carson contributed, looking at the castle from different angles. They walked in and were greeted by an attendant who took them to a room with an enormous Janus crest on the floor. A man Carson and Ivy both new very well sat at the giant gold desk. This Dark haired man whose haircut looked like an arrow (perhaps one pointing to a clue, no) was none other than Spencer Langendoen, the Leader of the Janus Branch. Carson and Ivy had heard many stories about him, that we was a nice man with a good personality, however he had a horrible temper, and was as focused as a lion killing its prey when it came to business. "Ah, Horacio's Children" Spencer cooed. "What brings you here?" "Wwell, wwee came to research a cclue left bby King Lludwwig" Ivy stuttered. Ivy had the confidence of a poker star, but put her under pressure, and the ice in her veins would slowly melt. "I see, shall I take you to the Grotto? Spencer asked. "Sure" Carson said, accepting the offer. Carson actually worked well when he needed to, you see that's what made Carson and Ivy a great team, their abilities offset each other. Spencer walked them down as he told them about Ludwig's grand visions for the Janus. "We have had agents looking in the grotto for years" Spencer said "however we have found nothing." When they got to the grotto opening, Spencer went back as Carson and Ivy stepped in. The two surveyed the vast area. "Look there's a coordinate grid on the walls" Ivy exclaimed. Carson brushed his hands against it "Whatever, math is for Ekats." Carson answered. Then as the two were about to leave, a tall figure in a Nike Sweatshirt came through the gate. The Hood covered his face. The Castle wasn't in visiting hours, so he was obviously a Janus agent or Intruder. He took off his hood and Carson and Ivy recognized him right away. He was a tall African-american kid, about 6-1 with a short haircut and braces. His name was Josh Clifton, and he was a basketball star for his Catholic School who was getting bombarded by offers to play in the NBA. His dad was a famous Boxer and a high ranking Tomas agent, so no one expected him to become a Basketball star, but he was and he couldn't brag enough about it. "Hey preps" Josh teased. Josh was Carson's age, but he was in high school and Carson was in Junior High. "Don't you go to a Prep School too?" Carson shot back. Josh thought he was some gangster who came from having nothing to being a superstar like Jonah Wizard, however like Jonah Wizard, his family was very wealthy. If Carson and Ivy were the "Janus Kabras" then Josh was surely the "Tomas Jonah". "How'd you get in here" Carson asked. "Us Tomas have the physical ability to accomplish anything" Josh gloated. "I'm calling security" Ivy said, taking out her diamond-encrusted cell phone. Big mistake. Josh took out Zulu fighting sticks and smashed her phone. Then began to aim one at Carson….


End file.
